


Period (Fluff)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Menstruation, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Maldito paradigma Aristotélico
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 4





	Period (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> HolA— no, no estoy muerta,,,, he estado d examenes q es distinto xd pero bue tampoco esq haya mucha diferencia entre estar muerto y estar d examenes la vdd
> 
> Buah llevo 1 mes sin publicar nada aquí pero es lo q tiene ser estudiante d Bachiller en fin, t falta tiempo XD
> 
> Pero bue como en este sitio siempre falta Pure Vessel/THKxGrimm ps m tengo q ver obligada a actualizar F
> 
> Ahora hablemos de este fanfic el cual casi nadie va a leer pq como sois una panda d guarrxs q quereis morbo asqueroso d estos tipo donde Vessel/Hollow se f*lla a Grimm como si no hubiera un mañana 24/7 ps seguramente ni lo toquéis pero bue yo lo publico igual pq falta Pure Vessel/THKxGrimm xd
> 
> A Grimm le viene la regla. Yasta esa es la trama. Y están en un entorno moderno y Vessel/Hollow habla
> 
> Btw recordad q yo tengo el headcanon d q Grimm tiene tanto tula como potorro, asiq al tener ambos aparatos reproductores ps eso, q le viene la regla,,, yasta, yo creo q se entiende perfectamente no?? Idk no se necesita un master para entender esto :(
> 
> Pero bue xd yo m voy a ir callando y os dejo leer el fanfic tranquilxs uwu
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

Hollow llegó a casa después de un exhausto día. Eran las 11 de la mañana, hoy tenia turno de mañana en la oficina por lo cual se tuvo que despertar muy temprano hoy.

Abrió la puerta del piso que él y su amada pareja, Grimm, compartían. Se extrañó un poco al no ver a su pareja tirándose encima de él cada vez que venía de trabajar, lo normal cuando no hacía eso era verlo hacer cualquier otra cosa: limpiar, cocinar, trabajar, hacer su ejercicio matutino, jugar a la Play, masturbarse, etc…, vamos, lo típico que cualquier otro insecto normal haría.

Grimm era profesor de baile, así que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa ya que el trabaja de tarde, o veces ni trabajaba y le pagaban igual, en fin. Hollow trabajaba en la seguridad social, le gustaba ayudar a los demás, y le pagaban bastante bien. 

Hollow entró en el apartamento dejando su maletín en una de las sillas de la cocina, se estiró un poco y fue a el dormitorio, el cual compartía con Grimm. Una vez que entró, se encontró a su pareja tapada hasta arriba durmiendo pacíficamente, no quería despertarlo, así que pasó de largo hacia el baño que estaba adjunto a la habitación, necesitaba darse una ducha. 

Una vez que Hollow entró en el baño y tomó su pijama, empezó a desnudarse, el uniforme del trabajo era realmente incómodo. Una vez que estuvo desnudo, se metió en la ducha y empezó a lavarse. 

Aproximadamente 15 minutos después, Hollow salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla y procedió a secarse. Una vez que estuvo seco, se puso su pijama y salió del baño, Grimm aún seguía dormido. El recipiente se acercó a él y depositó un beso en uno de los cuernos de este, le amaba muchísimo. 

Salió del dormitorio e hizo unas tareas del hogar: metió los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, ordenó un poco el salón y la cocina, tendió la ropa, hizo la colada, barrió el suelo, etc…. Una vez que terminó, tomó un descanso.

No sabía qué hacer, por lo general se acurrucaba con Grimm mientras ambos veían una peli en Netflix o jugaban juntos al Mario Kart en la Nintendo Switch. Estaba aburrido. Eran casi las 12 del mediodía y su pequeña llama escarlata aún no había despertado, así que decidió ir a despertarlo él mismo. 

El recipiente se dirigió hacia el dormitorio que ambos compartían, una vez dentro abrió las persianas dejando que la luz entrara, acto seguido, Hollow se dirigió a la cama y le susurró a Grimm. 

—Buenos días mi hermoso dormilón~— dijo Hollow de manera coqueta, para luego besar la cabeza de el escarlata.

Grimm gimió un poco y se movió en la cama, con pocas ganas de levantarse de esta. Soltó un quejido y se tapó con las sábanas hasta las orejas, no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Hollow soltó un suspiro y se echó encima del escarlata tratando de despertarlo, pero este se siguió quejando. 

—Griiiimmmm, es hora de levantarseeeeee, ¡es muy tarde!— dijo Hollow tratando de llamar su atención. Grimm no le hizo caso. 

Hollow un poco cansado de que Grimm no le hiciera caso, tiró de la sábana con la que el escarlata estaba tapado y tiró de ella arrebatándosela. Eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. 

—¡Joder Hollow!, ¿¡puedes dejar de molestar de una jodida vez!?— gritó Grimm, claramente frustrado. 

Hollow, abrió mucho los ojos ante la respuesta de su pareja. Le había sentado mal, ¿era una molestia para él? El recipiente bajó la cabeza, se le veía triste. Grimm fue consciente de que se había pasado esta vez.

—O-oh Hollow yo… L-Lo siento, y-yo no quería g-gritarte… Y-Yo, no f-fue mi intención lo juro…— dijo Grimm acercándose a Hollow. —P-Perdoname…

—Con que… soy una molestia, ¿no?— dijo Hollow, apenado.

—¡No! Nononono… No lo eres cariño…— dijo Grimm tomando una de las manos de Hollow. —Lo siento… Se me escapó… No quise decirlo, lo juro, no pensé siquiera…

Hollow se sentó en el borde de la cama, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Grimm.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo malhumorado…— preguntó el recipiente. 

—B-Bueno… He tenido una mala noche…— dijo Grimm, con un leve rubor en su cara. 

—¿Y eso?— preguntó Hollow. 

—Ayer por la noche, como tu no estabas, me vino el periodo…— dijo Grimm. —Me duele mucho la zona lumbar… Por eso no tenía ganas de levantarme…

Hollow se sintió fatal de repente. 

—Oh cielo, ¿quieres seguir durmiendo?— preguntó Hollow, se le notaba preocupado. 

—No, ya no es necesario, cariño— dijo Grimm, acariciando la mano de Hollow.

Hollow se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Grimm, obviamente fue correspondido.

—Siento mucho lo de antes…— dijo Grimm, se le notaba triste. 

—No amor, no pasa nada, te perdono…— dijo Hollow, depositando un beso en la frente del escarlata.

Después de que ambos se separaran, Grimm se levantó de la cama y se estiró para luego reajustarse la ropa que llevaba puesta; unos pantalones de felpa cortos y una camisa de tirantes. Fué una sensación bastantes desagradable el levantarse de la cama y sentir la sangre le manchaba la compresa. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al baño adjunto al dormitorio que Hollow y Grimm compartían.

—¿Dónde vas mi vida?— preguntó el más pálido.

—Voy a cambiarme la compresa, la tengo algo manchada, y de paso voy a ir a asearme un poco— dijo Grimm tomando su bata de seda. —Quizás me de una ducha, estoy algo sudoroso.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?— preguntó el recipiente levantándose de la cama.

—¿Ahora?— Grimm tomó su smartphone para ver la hora. —Son las 12:15 del medio día…,¿no crees que es muy tarde, mi amor?

—Si comes poco no pasará nada, ¿qué dices?— dijo Hollow, tratando de convencer a su pareja a lo cual el contrario negó. 

—No, mejor espero a la hora del almuerzo— dijo Grimm metiéndose en el baño. 

—Como quieras, mi amor— contestó el pálido en respuesta. 

Grimm entró en baño y cerró la puerta tras de él. Una vez dentro, lo organizó todo: compresas, exfoliante y crema hidratante facial, pasta y cepillo de dientes, gel de ducha y desodorante. 

Una vez todo organizado, empezó su rutina de higiene mañanera: primero abrió la alcachofa de la ducha y puso el agua a la temperatura que el gustara, en este caso caliente, a continuación procedió a desnudarse, pero se le olvidó tomar ropa interior nueva y un pijama nuevo ya que el que tenía antes el pantalón estaba algo manchado de sangre.

—Uuuh, cariño, ¿podrías pasarme un pijama limpio y ropa interior limpia, por favor?— dijo Grimm, asomando su cabeza a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta para evitar que le vieran desnudo. Hollow asintió y le dio un pijama y ropa interior limpios. —¡Muchas gracias mi vida!

Una vez de tomar la ropa limpia, Grimm prosiguió con su rutina: se duchó, se lavó la cara, los dientes, se cambió la compresa, se vistió y ya estaba listo. Una vez que terminó, recogió el cuarto de baño ya que estaba un poco desordenado y tiró el pijama y la ropa interior, que había usado antes, al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Una vez todo listo, Grimm salió del baño. Lo primero que se encontró fue la cama hecha y el dormitorio recogida, así que supuso que Hollow la habría recogido un poco. 

Al escarlata le encantaban esos detalles por parte del recipiente, era alguien bastante organizado y ordenado. Grimm salió del dormitorio para encontrarse con Hollow viendo su teléfono tumbado en el sofá. El escarlata se dirigió hacia él y se tumbó a su lado, acurrucandose contra su pecho. 

El recipiente dejó su teléfono y abrazó a su pareja. 

—¿Cómo te encuentras mi amor?— preguntó Hollow. 

—Bien, algo cansado, me duelen los riñones por culpa de la menstruación, pero aparte de eso bien— dijo Grimm, besando el hombro de Hollow. 

—¿Quieres que te traiga un ibuprofeno?— preguntó Hollow. Grimm rió un poco. 

—Si a ti no te importa— dijo Grimm de manera alegre. 

El recipiente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras Grimm disfrutó del tranquilo y dulce momento, le encantaba pasar el rato con su tierna pareja. Después de un minuto, Hollow regresó con un ibuprofeno y un vaso de leche de almendras. 

—Ten, cariño, te he traído la pastillita y un vaso de leche de almendras— dijo Hollow, dándole el vaso y la pastilla a el contrario. —Sé que no me pedistes el vaso de leche, pero quería que le metieras algo de sustancia al cuerpo, para ver si así te sentías mejor. 

—Oh cielo, que lindo de tu parte, muchísimas gracias— dijo el escarlata, tomando la pastilla y el vaso de leche. 

Grimm se tomó la pastilla y bebió el vaso de leche, el suave y dulce sabor de la almendra hizo que se sintiera realmente satisfecho, ahora se sentía con algo más de energía.

Hollow volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, con Grimm acurrucado en su pecho. El recipiente acarició el vientre del escarlata, ganándose una serie de ronroneos por su parte; por otro lado, el maestro acarició los cuernos del pálido. 

—Tienes unos cuernos hermosos— dijo Grimm acariciandolos con gentileza. 

—Lo sé, pero no son tan hermosos como tú~— dijo el recipiente, para luego guiñar un ojo. Un rubor se formó en la cara del escarlata, haciendo que mirara a otro lado. 

—Q-Que cosas tienes…— dijo Grimm, claramente avergonzado.

Hollow soltó una risa y siguió mimando a su pareja, besando dónde podía llegar, dedicándole dulces palabras y caricias. Grimm simplemente se dejó mimar, al fin y al cabo, cuando le venía el periodo, normalmente necesitaba una ronda de caricias, mimos y atenciones por parte de su pareja. Lo amaba.

—Te amo mucho— dijo Hollow entre besos y caricias. 

—Yo también…— contestó Grimm, permitiendo que el pálido besara su cuello y siguiera acariciando juguetonamente sus caderas. 

A Grimm le encanta las atenciones que recibe de su pareja, no sabría describir lo increíble que Hollow le hace sentir a veces incluso cuando está de mal humor. Es simplemente algo increíble y asombroso sentirse amado por alguien. 

Hoy fue un muy buen día. Un dulce y hermoso día.

**Author's Note:**

> Epa otro fanfic bn hecho :D
> 
> Si ya lo se, esta vez ha sido un fanfic un poco cutre, pero como dije apenas tengo tiempo para pensar un fanfic con una trama brutalisima, y menos pa escribir F
> 
> Pero bue lo importante es q actualice y de señales d vida coño xd
> 
> Y bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy :0
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado el fanfic! Si es asi dejenme un super kudo uwu m ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo a dia d hoy :D
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic!!
> 
> Enga ehhh!!! Chauuuuuuuuuuuu~~
> 
> HASTALUEGO MARICARMEEEEEEN—


End file.
